It is common for homeowners to mount a flat-panel television, large computer monitor, electric fireplace or other electrical appliance to a wall in a viewing room. These and similar appliances are collectively referred to as “televisions” herein for convenience. Power is typically supplied to a television through a conventional power cord. Audio and visual signals can be provided to the television through one or more audiovisual cables. In addition, data cables of various types may terminate at the television.
When a television is wall-mounted, it is possible that the owner will simply allow the necessary power, audiovisual, and data cables to extend or drop along the wall supporting the television. These cables may then be connected to the appropriate power outlet, cable outlet, data port, audiovisual component or other appropriate termination. Allowing all of the cabling leading to or from a wall-mounted television to simply hang along the surface of a wall is unsightly and untidy. Therefore, many homeowners will desire to have some or all cabling to or from a television concealed within the wall behind the television. The cables may then exit the wall at an unobtrusive location and be attached to the appropriate termination. If the cables extending to or from a television are concealed within the relevant wall(s), the television can be attached to the wall without any cables or wires visibly showing, which presents a very tidy and uncluttered appearance.
In a new-construction implementation, appropriate cables can be included inside the wall as it is being built and terminated at appropriate junction boxes. For example, cables and junction boxes can be installed after the wall is framed, but before drywall is attached to the framing. In an existing-construction implementation however, it is typically necessary to add junction boxes and to pull the appropriate cables from an opening in the wall generally located behind the television to a second opening in the wall typically located at a lower, unobtrusive position. It can be very difficult for a homeowner to pull cables through existing walls. Furthermore, it can be difficult for a homeowner to make the electrical connections required at the outlet and lower junction boxes without violating applicable electrical codes or creating a fire hazard.
The present embodiments described herein are intended to overcome one or more of the problems discussed above.